The Life and Times of a New Generation
by pasta16
Summary: The year is 2027, and Kyle Cooper, son of Chief and Inspector Cooper, has found his true calling in life: Stealing. With two interpol cops for parents, nothing could go wrong...right?
1. Meet the Gang

Ever have one of those days where nothing goes right?

Seems I have been having one of those days....for my entire life.

I was born into the perfect, wholesome family with two doting parents and the usual 2.3 children, and I barley fit into the puzzle.

My older brother, by only about 2 minutes, is the perfect guy any extremely over-protective father would want his daughter to date. Smart, funny, knows the right way to act, popular, and has goals set in his life.

My father and mother are looked up to around the world: The perfect crime-fighting, ass-kicking duo. Wherever we go, people ask me and my brother, Carmen by the way, how cool it is to have such successful Interpol Cops for parents. Carmen loves to go on and on how awesome they are on their missions, and how he aspires to be just like them one day.

I, on the other hand, hate talking about my disappearing parents, the criminals that swear a vendetta on my parents, thus on me and my brother as well, and "wanting to be just like them when I grow up."

Evan and Carmelita Cooper. My brother wants to be just like them....

I just want to hurry up and finish my last year of school so I get as far away as possible.

_`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,_

Most people are afraid of the dark, but I embrace it. I have, my entire life.

I grew up knowing that the meaning of life is that life is meaningless. The ultimate paradox. People think it is weird I don't have a drive. Something that keeps me from just giving up and going to next world or after life or whatever you want to call it.

But when you find that your not afraid of death, you find the true meaning of life. You don't care about the tiny things in life such as clothes. You don't show emotions, allowing people to manipulate you. You allow everything around you to just disappear, thus allowing you to find the true meaning of life...

Nothingness. Just ourselves and our minds. We live to learn, not to worry about death, despair, happiness, or love.

We live to fill our minds, and then die, allowing all of it to disappear along with our name from all of history.

All of the population around me question me why I show no emotion. Am I crazy? Utterly lost? Depressed? My parents thrust anti-depressants on me, not understanding anything other then the fear of having a daughter that is "different." They are lost in the misery-filled, materialistic world, and have no clue that they are lost.

Everyone calls me crazy. I call myself wise beyond years.

_`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,_

I'm scared...

...Scared to upset my family.

...Scared that people whisper behind my back, saying rude things.

...Scared that I will lose my friends.

...Scared what the world is coming to.

...Scared what I will do for the rest of my life.

...Scared of being alone for the rest of my life.

I guess you could just say I'm a worry-wart. I'm scared of what will be coming tomorrow. Everything seems to always gone wrong in my life. The only things I can do is sing and act, and even with that, people always think I'm gay. Which I am not, thank you very much.

I know for a fact that no one likes me. Sure, my mom loves me, but my dad just got up and left when I was just weeks old. Was it my fault? My step-dad is nice enough, but he is no replacement for the man that left me and my mom.

All the girls at school just skip over me, unless if we are in acting class or at rehearsal. They say I'm really good, and then joke that Timmy is available again. I just roll my eyes, ignoring their giggles, but it hurts to think that they only see a "gay friend." I'm not sure which word hurts more.

I have my two best friends, but other then that, everyone just barley notices that I am there, alive and breathing.

I'm scared that I will just be forgotten, not going down in history for anything noble or amazing. I will simply just be...gone and not missed.

_`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,_

**May 31, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****12:34 AM**

"MARY ANN! WAIT UP!"

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE OUT THE GOD DAMN TRASH!"

"I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!"

"JORDON MARKUS SOMERTON, I LOVE YOU!"

"GET YOUR DISKNEW HERE!"

"ZOMG! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!?!?"

I smirk, hearing the Paris nightlife engulf me. The sound of car horns, feeling of the masses of people underneath of me, the smell of the streets, and even the taste of the early summer fill my senses. I open my eyes, allowing them to fill with the artificial light of the city. I blink twice, and looked down 10 stories from the ledge of the building I sit on. The people never notice anything. Only one person had ever seen me up here, and she is defiantly one of a kind. I yawn, stretching my back at the same time. From on top of the building, I can make out the top office window of Interpol Headquarters. _Hmm, dad. I wonder if you know you are currently being watched?_

I yawned again, before standing up. I knew I should start getting home, before I get caught sleeping on the roof again. They were furious two years ago. They thought I had be kidnapped or something, when in reality I was only half a mile away from them the entire time. My mom was even more pissed when she found me on the roof asleep. My dad was angry too, but seemed amused also--well, at least until my mom hit him and told him to stop smirking. _Mental note, try to find out why._

I bent down to touch my toes, and did some other stretches. Standing erect, I glued my eyes to the target. Two miles, give or take, an open window, no curtain but with a light on, on the 22nd floor is calling my name. I concentrate on the small opening, and dash across the roof. The spaces between each building was the right size. Big enough for a challenge, yet small enough so there is no way I could kill myself. I takes only ten minutes to reach the open window. I was out of breath, but still wound up with too much adrenaline and energy.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked aloud to myself, sitting on the ledge of the open window. Then, my mind flashed to the conversation from earlier this morning at breakfast. My parents were talking about something...something deal with the 42nd Street Jewelry store. I start nibbling on my right thumb nail, trying to remember the conversation.

Then, just like every great Saturday morning cartoon...light bulb moment.

I stood up, dashing from 55th street to 42nd on the roofs. I lowered myself from the roof into the ally next to the jewelry store. My parents voices flowing through there mind.

"It is just ridiculous, Lita. We should be able to go in there. We know for a fact he his selling stolen jewelry!"

"Evan, you can not just go charging in. And we need more proof for a warrant."

"That could take months! We need to..."

"Inspector, please remember who is Chief here. And you are not to go in without a warrant. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am. This shows how stupid the rules we follow are. We can't even bust a guy that is clearly guilty."

"The rules are not stupid. They are there to protect us, dad." Carmen, my brother. You can never say anything without the next great Interpol Agent commenting on it.

"Evan, listen to your son sometime. And, see if you can get some criminals like Sly Cooper to listen to you. Follow the rules, Inspector." My mouth was full of cornflakes as I saw the smirk my dad gave to my mom. Apparently, Sly Cooper was a criminal my mom chased when she was an Inspector for almost six years. He had ended up dead, but there seemed more behind the story. I hated not knowing what was going on.

Anyhow, back to the present. Interpol needed evidence to stop the sales of these stolen items. Most likely, the money was going towards the mob that ruled the city. No one knew who was behind the mask of the ruler of the great city of Paris, but he had his hands in everyone's pockets. He had circles and circles of people protecting him, killing off anyone that did not comply with the rules and paying off everyone else.

If Interpol could come down on the store, they might get closer to finding the masked man. But to get a warrant from a judge that was being paid off by the masked man, they need hard evidence such as lots of the stolen jewelry. I smiled, thinking of my great plan:

Break in, steal, and get out.

Over top of a dumpster, an air vent was attached to the side of the building. But, I ran into a little problem. I had nothing to open the vent with. _Of course..._

I looked at the dumpster for alof a half of a second. There could have been thousands of screwdrivers in it, by most likely it would have been filled old Chinese food from store next door. _Don't like the city that much to risk that._

Instead, I went with my first plan. I pulled my sweatshirt hood over my head, tying the strings so no camera would recognize me or even that I was a raccoon. I took a deep breath, taking a brick from the alley, and went in front of the store. No one was close to me, so I threw the brick, breaking the glass and sending fragments everywhere. Immediately, loud sirens went off, killing my ears. I winced, running into the open spot in the window. I looked around the store, the lights bright, warning me to run. The shop owner was smart, making sure not to sell any stolen things to cops or someone in disguise. He most likely hides them in the back in some sort of safe. Already, I heard police sirens going off in the distance. I gulped, knowing the consequences if I got caught. I could go to jail or get the wrath of my parents. _I rather take jail time then face the them._

Making my way to the back room, the new rush of adrenaline made the seconds feel like minutes. Moving ridiculous paintings off a wall, I found a safe behind one of a clown at a circus. Moving my hood slightly, I placed my ear next to the safe.

All my life, the only one of my talents that I was better then Carmen was my superior senses. I could hear my dad's car half a mile away, see much father then he could even imagine, and smell the cookies that our neighbor made way before him, stealing all of them for myself of course. Holding my ear right next to the safe, I turned the lock, actually hearing the mechanism turning. It only took moments to have the safe wide open.

I smiled at the treasure. Diamonds the size of my fist, gems of every color imaginable, and hundreds of watches. I smirked, seeing my five minute plan worked. I could just leave right now, leave the safe open, and let the officers take it all away and put the man in jail.

But that would be no fun....

Doing one look around, I saw my favorite piece. A gold Rolex, just yelling for me to take it. I snatched it, and placed in in my jean pocket. That's when I heard the far away police sirens right behind me and a familiar voice behind me.

"FREEZE!" I turned, seeing my dad right with shock pistol. For a 47 year old guy, he was still sharp as ever. Through my hood, I could see my dad, but he had no clue who he was aiming at. I put my gloved paws into the air, and he grabbed his cuffs, lowering his pistol. Since this was mob territory, many of the Interpol officers "got lost" while finding the shop, leaving my dad by himself and his partner in the next room. And Mark, a jack rabbit, had his gun down, surveying the jewelry. Planning to get married, I didn't find it odd he was looking at rings rather than having 120% percent attention on me.

My dad came in close, and I gave a swift kick to his abdomen, and sprinted out as fast as I could, bypassing Mark, who was surprised that the Head Inspector was doubled over on the floor andthe criminal has getting away. By the time he recovered from shock and started to chase me, I was in the alley. A helicopter was over head, so the roof escape was out, so I jumped into the closet thing at hand.

And I was right when I said it was filled with old Chinese food. I waited, watching Mark run passed telling the helicopter where I ran since he thought I kept running through the ally. I jumped out, and onto the roof. The helicopter went of to help Mark, leaving me home free.

I sprinted towards my window again, hearing the commotion I caused all over the city. I was almost to the window when I heard someone behind me.

"Come out quietly, or I'll shot!"

"Oh, please don't shot me with your rank smell!" A sarcastic voice replied. I had been running so fast, I did not notice her sitting on an air vent. A black jaguar sat crossed legged and a single I-pod bud in her ear. Don't bother asking why she cut of one of the buds off.

"Ha-ha...your so funny, Jessa." She smiled.

"Should I worry about why you smell so bad? If you come to school like that, me and Jack are disowning you."

"First, _Jack and I _is the proper punctuation," I replied, and in the haze of light you could she her roll her eyes and an audible sigh left her lips. "Second, don't you like my new cologne?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"Come on, give me a hug." I said, opening my arms. Again, another eye roll came from the jaguar. "Before I go and take a long shower, I was wonder if you knew about Sly Cooper."

"Of course. But your mom would know a lot more then me since she chased him for years."

"I know, but how do you feel about what he did?"

"I believe he was true deviant. He saw how corrupt the world was, and went to fix it. Unfortunately, his job was a full-time, non-paying, dangerous one, so he rewarded himself justly. I believe he, and the Coopers before him, were true leaders. They took steps that they saw they needed too."

"But he was a criminal..."

"Well, that is what some people would say about him. A long time ago, someone wrote some stupid rules telling us what is right and wrong. Telling us that the entire world is black and white. We took those rules from one man, and made it so you were either a good citizen or a criminal. What is to say that one man's thinking is wrong? The Cooper's thought so, yet the rules were already established and proved to be laws. The Cooper Family would be heroes if we thought differently. Or the cops could be criminals if we thought anyone that hurt somebody, even with just a blaster, needed to be put in jail." _I hate she does that. She makes my problems _even more _confusing._

"Yeah, I guess. So does that mean my mom should be in jail." The jaguar sighed.

"Kyle, just don't worry about it if you aren't going to listen. That wasn't the point of me talking." She got up, stuffing her I-pod into a sock before putting it in the bag. Again, don't ask.

"Sorry. Well, I go to go." I said, feeling her annoyance.

"See ya." She seemed distracted, probably over analyzing the whole Cooper thing. I sighed as she disappeared over the fire escape. In about an hour, she will stop thinking about the whole Cooper thing, AND then remember to ask why I smelled. I turn my phone off, making sure she wouldn't wake me up witha text. I wished she would live in the present, rather then floating around outside of the timeline, thinking about everything.

I jumped a crossed the ledge to the next building, and then went up the fire escape. I jumped yet another building before reaching my window. It was a little passed two in the morning, but I took a shower, hoping to get rid of the stench, before getting into bed for a much needed sleep.

**May 31, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****7:00 AM**

_Be_Ep_Be_Ep_Be_Ep_Be_Ep_Be_Ep

I groaned, hearing my alarm clock. It was much to early for the damn thing to go off. I started swatting at it, managing to hit the snooze button, knock over my lamp, and probably break my thumb. I didn't care, and just tried to sleep more.

But that is impossible with my mother.

"KYLE COOPER! UP NOW!" I groaned again, finally getting out of bed. I stubbed my toe on the fallen lamp. I growled and picked it up before passing my mirror, showing a mess of a mug. A raccoon, messy, bed-head gray hair and half-closed gray eyes stared back. By his mouth, some of his fur was matted showing he had drooled in his sleep...again. I yawned, and the figure followed suit.

I used the back of my paw, wiping the residue from the corner of my lips. I patted my hair down, which immediately stood on end as I removed my hand. Giving up, I threw on a shirt and jeans, pulling on my dad's vintage blue hat. I smiled, pulling the brim of the hat just over my eyes. Carmen hated that I got it, since he was older and deserved it and all that jazz; so I wore it all the time.

I exited my room, heading towards the smell of food. Carmen's door was wide open. We may have been twins, but we were completely different. He looked like my mom with his fox features, red fur, blue hair, and brown eyes. Also like her, he skipped a year in school, so while I am in my last year, he will be at a police academy in Europe. At 17, he will become a constable, just like my mom. He loved to get up early and train, work hard and study in school, and, his favorite activity, being a brown-noser to everyone he has ever met.

My dad acts a lot like my mom, but I think before he got amnesia, he was a total slacker and I got his work ethic. _Oh boy for me... _But I did get his clear personality. Friends with everyone. While people walked up and down over my brother, I take of myself, never allowing anyone to some much as step on a single hair on my tail.

But, the world hates 16 year oldsthat stand up for themselves. When they say jump, Carmen says "how high?" while I just start cursing.

Guess which brother society likes best?

Anyhow, he had been up for a half an hour now, working out. He was currently finishing his sets of push-ups. I never got the point of push-ups. I much rather punch things to gain muscle rather then pushing myself up and down over and over, day in andday out. I yawned, wishing I could be back in bed. He just glared at me as I watched him. Withthe door wide open, he wouldn't say anything our mom or dad might hear, so he just glowered at me. I gave a big grin just to mess withhim before grabbing some cereal.

My mom was already eating, having set a table for her three boys. My dad was also at the table, but holding a bag of peas to his stomach. "Dad, I know this might be a new concept for you, but you heat those up and put them in our mouth to eat. That isn't going to work."

"Ha-ha, smart ass." he said, placing a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Be kind to your old man, Kyle. He got beat up last night." My mom said, smirking at my dad. That was when I remembered my activities of last night. It was true, and I had to find Jessa and Jack to tell them. My parents exchanged weird looks as I raced out of the kitchen, grabbed my bag, and fished the watch out of the pocket from the jeans I wore last night. I sprinted towards the front door of our apartment.

"Forgot to do a project. Be home after school. Love you!" I raced down to the elevator, running full force for P.S. 113.

_`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,_

**May 31, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****5:43 AM**

I felt wind blowing on my face. I shivered, pulling the blanket closer to me. It blew again, and I stupidly waved it away. _To tired...don't care... _

"Jack...I'm going to eat your toes while you sleep." A creepy voice whispered. I don't care who you are; if you are half asleep and you hear that, you _will_ end up screaming like a little girl.

"Not...funny...Jessa." I huffed, trying to slow my breathing. She smiled, turning to my siblings that surrounded her.

"See guys. All you need is a good plan, and you make your older brother really scared." they started laughing.

"Thanks. I'm never going to get sleep this summer, am I?"

"Nope." The six of them answered together. My four younger half-brothers, my toddler half-sister, and my best friend. And all six would end up brutally murdered if they did it again.

"Out!" I said bluntly, pushing them out of the room I shared with the older two of my younger brothers. I changed from my underwear into black cargo pants with chains hanging from them and my favorite shirt. I searched for my shoes, only finding the right one. After looking under my brothers' bunk bed, I found the other, but managed to hit my head on the bed in the process. Cursing to myself, I exited my small room, greeted by my many admires. They clung to my arms and legs, and my mom handed me a cup of coffee. I smelled the aroma, making me feel calmer.

"Nibble nibble." Jessa giggled, sitting on the kitchen counter. My mom laughed with her.

"Why must you?"

"It's fun. Now come on. We have to go to the library." The black jaguar responded. I nodded, knowing something was up. She never liked to bring me to the library with her since "I was never serious" about it. Also, she would never wake me after ten or before six unless if something big was up.

"Hmm, what seems to be bothering you, dear?" my mom asked. Before my little sister was born two years ago, Jessa was my mom's one and only daughter. Jessa hated her own family, andmy mom loved her, so Jessa just always hung out here. My mom always knew something was wrong with the seven of us.

"Nothing mom. Come on, Jack." She said, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the window. The pups let me go, allowing Jessa to drag me.

"Not a chance. We use the door." She rolled her eyes at me. Her personal exit was any window. "Bye guys." I waved, taking the stubborn cat and my backpack with me. As soon as the door shut, I let go of her. "Okay, what up?"

"We may have a small problem." And with that, she walked away. _Today is going to be another one of those long Monday's isn't it?_

I knew better then to waste my breathe and ask numerous questions about what was going on. She was gone, in her own world, and wouldn't hear a damn thing I say.

As we reach outside, and she pulled out a coin, and handed it to the disknew guy. He handed her a drive the size of a piece of cardboard, and she turned it on. On the first screen it was talking about a robbery. She handed the disk to me, and I scrolled through, reading the news.

"Okay, so some person robbed the jewelry store on 42nd street. So what? Mr. Tolono deserved it probably." She smiled at my answer.

"Good, now let me tell you about whet me and Kyle talked about last night." She said, grabbing a book out of her bag. It wasn't a disk like most of the newer books, which were just like the disknew which replaced a newspaper. It was a hardback that weighed millions of pounds and was just waiting to get your blood from it's deathly paper cuts. Most books were be burning andreplaced withdrives now, but Jessa was part of some underground organization to save books. There was no need, but it did give the option of going to the book holding place and grab one in the middle of the night.

The book about The Cooper Family. "Who are they?"

"Start reading. First period doesn't start for another hour and a half." She said with a smirk. _Homework...great._

_`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,_

**May 31, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****7:43 AM**

I ran down the hallway, trying to get through the mob as fast as I can. I ran towards their lockers, knowing they would be there. I had already checked the gymnasium, lunchroom, and all ten computer labs."God damn First Years! Pick a side!" I yelled, scaring a few, and one extremely puny one fell over. The year ended in only two weeks, yet some still had no clue of to walk. Any other time I would have laughed, but i was on a mission. "Jack! Jessa!"

My best friends, a dark brown husky and a black jaguar, were by their lockers. I thought back to the beginning of last year, when we were first years, and we got locker assignments. Jack had gotten Locker number 233, and Jessa got 234. Of course, I got locker 1923, which was on the far side of the school, out in East Gabit. The lockers were two lockers, one on top of another, running down the corridor in rows. After I laughed for hours that "Jack was on top of Jessa", Jessa beat the crap out of Jack, andclaimed 233 for herself. Jack was currently kneeling on the ground, opening the lock, while she had her locker opening, dropping stuff on his head. Things such as food, pencils, gym clothes, and the occasionalold textbook when she really felt like messing with him. they looked up, seeing me running down the hall like a bat out of hell. They looked at each other and Jack stood up while Jessa shrugged, saying something.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jack asked first.

"I have just gotten the most brilliant idea!" I lowered my voice into a whisper, and took out my new toy. Jessa palmed her forehead, as Jack's jaw dropped.

"How did you get a Rolex?" She asked in disbelief. Jack looked as dumbfounded as her.

"I stopped by the jewelry store, and well..." Jack's eyes got huge.

"The cop's kid stole something?" Jack said.

"Was this before or after the whole Cooper talk?" Jessa asked. How she always knew what was going on was crazy. I just shook my head.

"Before, and it was amazing, andI want you two to come with me next time. We can get dressed up in black and..." Jessa raised her eyebrow at me. She, a black panther was dressed in a black hoodie, a black tank, anda dark pair of jeans with a pair of original Chuck Taylors withneon green laces. Jack, similarly dressed, wore a black shirt with white words "I can't. I have REHERSAL." sprawled on it. He also wore black skater shoes andpure black pants, with small chains hanging off the sides. Looking down at myself, I was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, andwhite sneakers along with a blue sweatshirt hanging half-way in my bag.

"Well, I'll dress up in all black."

"Much better. Now, have you gone crazy!" Jessa commented with a small shriek, Jack smirking beside her.

"Wow...showing emotion, Jessa?" Jack started to laugh at her comment.

"Your serious about this, Kyle?" her face was solemn.

"Yes. I want both of you to come, or can you at least come up with a plan for me?" I said, looking at the both of them.

"Hmm...well, throwing rocks at windows really is a horrible plan. I'll help." She said with a smile. Grabbing a notebook out of her locker, she went off to her first period calculus class. She was in her own world now.

"Wait, hold on. I'm confused. YOU were the one that did it?" Jack said, his eyes wide and confused. I smiled wildly at him.

"I would never do such a thing," I said with an innocent smile. "Do you have a disknew that has an account of it?"

"Mhm," Jack said nodding. "Dude, do you know who your parents are? They will kill you."

"Please, they have to catch me first." Jack just shook his head as he closed both his locker and Jessa's. Like I said, she was in her own world now.

_`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,_

**May 31, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****7:57 AM**

I slide into my math seat, opening the spiral notebook. It was filled with my thoughts about Kyle. After he said that about Sly Cooper, I found out about the jewelry heist. The entire night, I spent reading up on the Cooper Clan. The more I read, the more I looked up on Sly Cooper. As I looked up him and his "death", I saw that Evan Cooper came into the picture shortly after. Articles say he was working undercover as an English Constable, spying on Dr. M for two years before he join Carmelita.

The story was full of holes, leading me to believe that Evan Cooper may not be who he seems. I pondered it all night, trying to sort it out, wondering why any man would leave a life of excitement and rule-free activities for a job as a drone in the law enforcement. It is inconceivable.

I switched to a new page, and started writing plans for a heist. Something simple that involves both Kyle and Jack for our first heist, yet tricky and dastardly.

Aroundme, the room fills with students. The bell rings, yet many come to class without a pass and the teacher could care less. Less then 10 days left in the semester, no one pays attention as he tries to get us to study for his final. He goes on andon about parent functions. Kids in the front question him, asking why both knowing what a graph of f(x)=lnl(x) looks like. Kids in the back talk about their newest additions to their clothes. The guy next to me taps me on my shoulder, wants to talk to me. He asks what I am working on, and I just say something for history.

The only reason this bull dog, Hogan, makes conversation with me is because I had helped him cheat on test all year long. Him, and the rest of the class, only passed because of my test. Hogan would copy, sending it around to everyone else, the teacher never guessing what was going on. I only ever did it was because I wanted him to shut up about how hard this stuff was. Now instead, I have a new best friend. Great...

Someone opens up a yogurt, and the rooms fills with the smell of watermelon. I shutter, trying to think of anything other then the smell and all the noise. I am in a cramp windowless classroom filled with 27 teenagers who care less about me and depend on my answers with the artificial light turned on, blinding me. I take a breath, pulling out my I-pod. Hogan, who gets an itch in his genitals, stands up and pulls down his pants. My headache intensifies. I need to think, I need quiet, I need...darkness.

My I-pod is wrapped up in a sock, to protect it in the bag. I got the idea after grabbing it from my bag and having one of the buds fall off a few years ago on my first ever I-pod. I didn't want to bug my parents about getting me a new one, so I just learned to love just having one ear bud. As I grew and got new earphones, I always cut one off. It wasn't that I wanted to be different, it was just how I like it.

With music blaring softly in my right ear, I had to listen carefully, and drown out the dim-wittedness andtorturer around me. Images of places, things, escape routes, expensive things, and such filled my mind. Some many things, and such a small lifetime to learn about them.

Hogan sat down again, pants back on, and started talking. I ignored him, deep in my thoughts. People tend not like to be ignored, and will usually say or do something. Thankfully, these nimrods knew better. Still, being self-centered teenagers, they talked thinking I wasn't with them at the moment.

"What do you think the devil is doing?"

"I don't know. She said something about a history project."

"I'm in her history class! Raquel, do we have a project do in history?!"

"No...well, I don't think. Someone ask the devil."

"Not me; I rather fail then mess with her."

I tried my hardest not to add a snaky comment. For years, I had been "the devil" and as many first think, it isn't meant to be a bad thing. After my explaining of the devil, a trickster named Lucifer who was made to deal with all the bad things in the world. He was meant to be the yang to the yin of good...God--if there is such a person that rules all. The devil is not a bad person, he just has the hard work of keeping balance in the world. Without the devil's work, all good things in life would be taken for granted.

After I said my thoughts, all the 10-year-olds around me just stared, until one said "So, you like the devil?"

"No, I just believe he is regretted for doing such a hard job..." I replied, trying my best to have the deer understand.

"Oh...so you're the devil!" They will always be closed-minded bastards--seven years ago, now, anduntil their death.

I concentrated, thinking harder and harder. More and more plans rushed before my eyes. It was as if I was playing chess against all of Paris. Need to be aware of the Mob, Interpol, and make sure no innocent people are to get hurt. But just like every time I play chess, I win.

Writing down my plan with alternative plans just in case. My grandfather always said, "Plan for the unexpected" and then kill me in a chess game. I closed the notebook, just in time to make all of the materialists jump, and walk out the door as the bell ran.

_`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,_

**May 31, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****8:42 AM**

I looked at my cell phone during passing. I had a text from my mom and seven from people in my history class all asking about some project due today. I saw Jessa coming, and decided any project due, I could just throw my name on it. "Uhh...do we have a history project due today..."

"No, of course not. Odd how the human mind works though. Plant one little seed of doubt, and it spreads like wildfire through out the entire mass."

"So, no project then?" The jaguar glared at me. I smiled, seeing a husky coming our way.

"I heard you have a history project due today. Poor suckers. My history class stopped doing work in October." I was about to explain to Jack that it wasn't true, but Jessa stopped me.

"Don't bother with that right now. You need to look over this plan." She said, shoving the spiral notebook into my hands. Jack moved to look over my shoulder as I opened it up seeing nothing but illegible scribbles.

"Well, it looks like we are going to steal the Effie Tower, get some ice cream," I turned the notebook 90 degrees, "and then plan an assassination attempt on Carmen."

"No, I'm pretty sure that is secret code for, 'I am the supreme and all knowing ruler of all the world! All are inferior to me!' Also, that might be a four." Jack comment with a straight face. We looked at each other before cracking up laughing. Clearly not in the mood, she grabbed the notebook back.

"Just make sure that your family dinner on Friday doesn't go to late. You are to both be ready by 11 o'clock." She said, turning away. Above, a bell rang, informing us and the rest of the stragglers we late to second class.

I couldn't help but smile. "This is going to be the best 17th birthday in all of history." Jack nodded. All day, both of us wondered what was going to happen, but a certain cat would tell us nothing.

* * *

Ahhh...the summer sea breeze, guys with no shirts on, and no school or home work....must mean summer :]

But surly, it must be the summer months since I promised a big summer story, and this is it...

Well, guess what...I got bored :]

Feel free to be angry and throw a fit, since I know all of you are _so _angry and upset with me....

Also, if you new guys want to check out my other stories leading up to this, read The Life and Times of Penelope Ann Mayer and Benjamin Theodore Key....and if you have read them before, read again, they have been changed to animals! And Bentley's dad, now a mystery again because:

A raccoon and raccoon= okay to have kids  
A raccoon and fox= okay to have kids  
A turtle and mouse= okay to have kids  
A hippo and spider= ehh...I guess  
A turtle and baboon= god forbid! WE CAN NOT HAVE THAT!!!

Lol...see you guys soon...


	2. First Heist

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****11:21 PM**

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A shrill voice yelled: but this time, it wasn't Jessa. I turned away from the painting, pointing my flashlight onto the yeller. There was this white mouse, looking ready to kill me. She wore a dark green tank-top and black cargo pants with pockets that looked filled with all sorts of things. He brown hair was pulled back, and black sunglasses covered her eyes. I was sure that under those tinted glasses, a glower was directed towards me. _Clearly not a guest or a guard…perhaps another thief?_

I gulped. "Hey there beautiful…" _Hi, I'm Kyle…please don't kill me!_

"…"

"What, no answer? Anyhow, I was here first with my team, so get lost." _Jessa! Where are you?_

"…"

"Come on, sweetheart. Don't make me hurt you." _Please dear god, believe my bluff. _

She stood there, and gave me a short, spiteful laugh. She jumped, and reached into one of her pockets with a gloved hand. She landed silently right next to me, her hand over my mouth, and a dagger at my throat. "You're done talking now." She hissed; I nodded.

**June 4 2027  
****Paris, France  
****11:34 AM**

**Belle-  
****Votre voix est douce comme le miel,  
****Votre visage doux comme un oreiller  
****Tu es beaucoup plus mignon alors un bouton,  
****S'il vous plaît être le mien ce samedi soir.  
****-Kyle**

_Je serais heureux d'aller avec vous.  
__-Belle_

I smiled. _The best Friday in all of history. Tonight, my best friends and I will become legendary, and tomorrow I have a date with the hottest girl in the school._

"Yo, Kyle. What's with the grin?" I looked up, seeing a certain husky coming my way. I handed him over the note as he sat down at the lunch table, and he gave a low whistle. "It's such a lame poem; I can't believe any girl saying yes."

"Well, smartass. When you come up with one that gets you the hottest girl, that is a year above you, to go out with you…we will talk." He stuck his tongue out as Jessa walked up.

"Good look for you Jack." She said with a smirk, and the tongue quickly rolled back into the dog's mouth. "Anyways, you prepared for tonight?"

"Meet at my house at nine sharp, leave at ten, and be home by one." I said, knowing the beginnings of the plan. Unfortunately, Jessa refused to tell us what we were doing since we pissed her off, and only told us what to bring and where to meet. She nodded.

"So seriously, how long did it take to write that lame poem?" Jack questioned.

"Less than thirty seconds." I said with a smile.

"It's not fair…you get all the girls."

"Your point? I'm the good looking one."

"Please, more like the 'whore' one."

"What was that, puppy-dog? I don't see any girls around you."

"My god, you are both little children. Kyle, yes you can get any girl, yet you only last with them for a week or two tops, but your fine with it so go enjoy life as the 'whore.' Jack, I would like you to look behind you, and look at the 20 girls that are head over heels for you but are way to god damn nervous to talk to you." Jack and I turned at the same time to see the gaggle of girls in Jack's theater group. Instantly, their faces turned pink and they started giggling.

"Them? They all think I'm gay!" Jack said angrily as I started cracking up.

"Oh, just get over yourselves, both of you."

"Do I detect a hint of bitterness with our young devil?" I said, turning to Jack.

"Maybe a little angry no one likes her or thinks she is gay?" We started laughing as the jaguar fumed. She buried herself in her book, The Gunslinger, and turned up her music.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****2:53 PM**

I watched the clock, waiting for it to chime, saying we were free. Of course, time seemed to stand still. I sighed, turning back to Madam Gomorra, and stared at the chalkboard. She was talking about Marquis de Lafayette and how he was going to be a big part of our final, but everything just went over my head. _Tonight was the night. We could be rich, or Jessa will be digging a hole out of a jail cell, while me and Kyle follow. _I sighed again, when a note fell on my desk. I looked behind me, seeing a bunch of girls giggle, the same ones from lunch "that like me." I rolled my eyes as I opened the note.

Venir à la pratique du théâtre aujourd'hui?

Jamie's handwriting, of course. But since when has she ever cared if I went to theater practice? I turned around, some of the girls still laughing. I shook my head, and the laughing stopped. The fox mouthed "why," so I turned around and wrote a response. It was odd since theater rehearsal stopped last week when we finished the year with our big musical, but of course we still hung out after school as a group. These girls had never showed any interest when I was around though. They would just laugh…constantly.

I wrote back that I had some family thing, and flung the paper note back to the vixen. The girls surrounded the note, and frowns covered their face. _Poor you. You lost the guy you constantly make fun of for being gay, _I thought sarcastically.

Finally, the bell rang, and I rushed out. I had six hours before meeting up at Kyle's and I was going to make sure I spent my possible last day as an innocent citizen a good one: Video games and my mom's cooking.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****3:03 PM**

I wormed my way through the thong of people, finally reaching my locker. Jack was already at his, grabbing random things out of his locker. "Do you really have history homework?" I asked as he took out his heavy French History book.

"Nah…I just don't want my mom to have come and clean out my locker if I go to jail." He answered seriously.

"You trust me, right? Don't worry about going to jail. Tonight will go off without a hitch." He nodded, still grabbing stuff out of his locker. I knelt down next to him, and put my hand on his arm. "I promise, I will never let anything happen that will make our mom upset, okay?"

"Yeah…I guess. Anyhow, she would just forgive you while she beats me. So, what is up with your parents right now?"

"I fought with them Sunday afternoon and haven't been home soon. I grabbed some clothes and left a note while they were working on Monday, but I don't think they care."

Jack let out a small laugh. "Maybe if u spent more time with them--and less on the roof--they would like you more."

"Yeah, but pissing them off is fun." I said with a smile, while and he just shook his head.

"Coming with me? My mom is making meatloaf tonight."

"I'll meet up with you later at your house for dinner, but I have somewhere to go." The husky nodded, and closed the door to his now clean locker and dragged his heavy backpack down the hall. I just shook my head, opening my own locker and grabbing "the notebook." Lately, it had filled with more theories, as I tried to find out if Evan Cooper was truly Sly Cooper, as well as who the rest of the gang might be. I headed into the girls bathroom, and pulled out my cell phone. Making sure that no one was in the small, two-stall bathroom, I poofed.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****3:23 PM**

I reached home, throwing my bag onto the couch, who happened to be holding a certain fox. _My bad…_

"Jerk." Carmen growled, throwing the bag back at me.

"Might not what to say that too loud, abuela and abuelo are here." I said with a smirk which was followed by a knock at the door of our apartment. He growled again, knowing he had not heard them coming while I had, as he flipped off the television and went to answer the door.

"Grandma! Grandpa! How great to see you guys here!" I smirked as Carmen put on his fake face, pretending to love the world and all whom inhabits it.

"Ah, dear Carmen, my how you have grown into such a handsome man." I rolled my eyes. My grandparents, living in Spain, never came to visit other then Christmas and Easter while the four of us traveled to see them over Summer Break. But, since Carmen would be leaving in only a few short days for Interpol training, he would miss the vacation. _This time next week, I'll be rich and you will be gone, big brother, _I thought with a smirk.

"Hey grandma. Hey grandpa." I said with a smile as I gave the elderly vixen a hug.

"My Kyle, you haven't changed at bit. Clearly take after your father." I kept smiling as my grandpa told me this as I shook his hand. Normally, this would be a compliment…but not if your grandparents despise your father. People thought it was odd I hated my brother so much. I didn't hate him, I just hated the fact that no matter what we did, he was the perfect angel and I was the thing the cat dragged in.

"Madre! Padre! You're here!" My mom yelled coming into the living room, giving her father a hug.

"Oh, hija! I have missed you. I'm so proud of how you have grown and raised your family. I'm so happy to have a grandson to follow in our footsteps. Carmen, which country do you think you will work out of mainly when you graduate?" My grandpa said with a grin from ear to ear.

"I'm not sure yet. I was hoping you would talk about your work in Spain and compare it to my mother's work in France and my dad's in England. But it wouldn't matter much since I would be moving all over the place." _Oh dear, these stories are going to go on forever. _

"That is true, but I wouldn't suggest talking with your father, seeing the whole…accident occurred." My grandma commented.

"Madre…" My mom commented in a warning tone. It was obvious they disliked my dad, but why I had no clue. He was a brilliant Interpol Inspector that was kind to my mom. "Now, please come in. Boys, please take these suitcases to the spare room."

"Yes mom." Carmen said immediately grabbing my grandfather's bag. I kept my smile on as I heaved my grandmother's extremely heavy suitcase to the spare room. Carmen placed the bag on the bed.

"Hmm…I think I am going to have fun tonight. That bag a little heavy for you, Kyle?" Carmen said with a menacing glare.

"Nope…You might want to check a mirror though. I think you have a little brown on your nose though." I said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to leave."

"I know. You're totally suffocating me. Can you not just leave me alone for 2 minutes?" I left, knowing he wouldn't say anything else, since his usual next remark is always a scream along with a curse.

We walked back to the living room, where the three of them were talking in hushed tones. They were speaking Spanish, but it was too low for me to understand. They hushed as we came closer. For the next two hours, I just smiled and nodded as they talked about random things. Then my dad came home.

"Ah, Evan…you look well." My grandpa said as the raccoon greeted them.

"Err…you too, dad." It was a few tense moments, when my mom broke the silence.

"Well, the birthday dinner is ready. Who is ready to eat?" We nodded, heading for the kitchen to eat Tortilla de Patatas. It was a good dinner until my grandpa made a comment.

"So, I read about a break in here early last Monday morning. What happen, son?"

It was clear my dad was blushing under his coat. "It had been a simple mistake. He had opened the safe, and stole maybe one or two things before we pulled up. My partner and I came in, and the thief kicked me as I was going in to put on the handcuffs, and ran off. My partner and the helicopter failed to find the thief. But, one good point was we were able to pin the owner on being part of the mob, so that helped a lot, even if the thief got away."

"Humph…I sure hope it was just a simple mistake."

"Padre…not now." My mom said, giving another warning glance. My dad didn't look up from his food. He gave a swift kick to my leg, reminding me to bite my tongue; we didn't need a repeat of a few years ago when I questioned why my grandparents had a dislike for my father.

Everything went back onto a happier note, but tension was still high in the room between the elder four. My mom brought out a Flan with nineteen candles in it. Seventeen for how older we turned, and two for each of us to make a wish on. _I wish tonight goes fine, without a hitch…and too a short life filled with fun and adventure!_

After dessert, my mother excused herself to go to work, saying she had to get some work done, and my grandparents decided to get a little sleep after being on a plane for a few hours. My dad disappeared, saying he needed to get some air.

At nine sharp, the duo showed up, each in their usual dress. We sat around the kitchen table, talking and eating leftover flan. I drank a Pepsi-cola, Jack had orange soda, and Jessa was finishing the last of a 24 oz of coffee when Carmen walked in. "Hey Carmen, what up?" Jack asked.

"Pretty good. I'm really excited to be…." Unfortunately for me, Jack and Carmen got along with each other, but who didn't get along with Jack, the single truly nicest guy in the world. Carmen kept talking, as the jaguar was starting to get fed up.

"We are going to miss the movie. See you, two-face." Jessa said sourly, cutting him off.

"Whatever, mistress of the devil," He commented back. I loved how my other best friend was the only other person my brother acted his true self with. It was awesome how when they first met, she called him out for being a fake and a liar. They glared at each other for a few moments, before he turned away. With a smug grin on her face, we headed to the elevator after I grabbed my bag.

"You do realize we, as in Jack and I, have no clue what we are doing still, right" I said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Don't worry. I will tell you the full details of the heist in the car."

"Car?" Neither of us had cars, unless if she stole one.

"Yes!" Jack said with a grin. "The heiress has had the most awesome car ever since October 2. Also, SHOTGUN!"

"Don't call me that." She said, going through the door and held for us. "And, for my Seventeenth birthday, my parents gave me a car. But I don't use it; I like walking and the roofs much more. We needed it for tonight, so we are using it." She said, taking a key ring out of her pocket, and hit the unlock button.

Now for a first car, you would think it would be some sort of piece-o-shit car from the beginning of the century that only plays something called "CB's." or something like that. Instead, the flashing lights of the car that was unlocked was a pure black '27 Lamborghini. The door opened up for us, and a voice greeted Jessa as she sat down.

"Good Evening, Madame Cones."

"Good evening. I wish to go to 1920 Empire Street, if you please."

"Calculating…please buckle-up and off we go."

"Jessa?"

"Yeah Kyle?"

"Awesome…"

"I know!" Jack said turning around and facing me in the back seat. We grinned like little girls as we made our way to the location as Jessa just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****The Library of K. Knowledge  
****Unknown, Unknown**

_**Poof: v. To transport yourself through the third dimension, meaning you can go from any point A to any point B in only the matter of seconds.  
**__**Origin: unknown…  
**__**Extra Note: known to only a select few, since the device, "a poof," is considered an invention that is far ahead of its time.**_

I smiled, placing the cell phone/poof back into my bag. It was amazing to have the power to go from a school bathroom to anywhere in the world. I placed my hand on the shelf on books beside me, rubbing their spines. _Hello good friends._

I looked up, breathing in the aroma of the second biggest library in the world, beat only by the Library of Congress. I passed by the multiple books on numerous shelves, finding my grandfather's spot. My dad's dad, and was my mentor, or had been. I took a seat in his armchair, which held a table with a game of chess set up on it. It had been almost two years ago when we began this game, and I was sure I was going to beat him this time. We were so into the game when I realized I had to get back home before I missed my curfew. He laughed, seeing how I followed my dad's ridiculous rules, when the man didn't even know where his daughter was. I gave him a last hug, before noting that I didn't even know where I was exactly; only that it was a library that could be right in Paris or even under the ocean.

He laughed, as I poofed home. Less then twelve hours later, my grandmom called, saying he had had a fatal myocardial infraction. It was so sudden and unexpected for the old man to die of an heart attack. I looked at the chessboard, knowing he would have ended up winning as always.

I pulled out a pocket watch out of my bag, the initials J.C. written a crossed it. In the will, he put down that his only grandchild was to get it, since we shared the same initials. _You were my mentor, but always two steps ahead of me. But, I think I am finally catching up. At twelve, you made a deal with me. You showed me this invention, so I could see you everyday, even though you lived in New York City while I lived in Paris. You made me promise two things: become your apprentice and befriend Kyle Cooper. I, of course promised, unsure of why you wanted me to befriend this boy, but I did, and it proved to be a great friendship. But, I think you planned all of this, teaching me to become a great strategist, consider both sides of an argument, multiple languages, and so on. You knew who Kyle Cooper truly was, and forced this life on me, in your own tricky way. The only thing is, why would you do it, grandfather?_

"Jessa?" I opened my eyes, seeing a flamingo, maybe around 60.

"Yes, is something wrong, Madame Rose." She tilted her head, not sure of what I said. "Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to speak French. Is something wrong?" I said again in English.

"I need your help getting a book. Care to help?" I nodded, standing up and grabbed a ladder to grab a copy of Maya Angelou poetry for her. As I went back to the chair, I spotted one of the computers. Unfortunately, unless if we wanted to lose millions of books, we had to keep a catalog on the computers to find books easy. I went over to it, turning it on, and did my search of the week:

Sly Cooper

It came back with the usual results, including some side information such as video games and movies; All of which I had read, watched, or played to learn more about him and his family. They were quite good, but I need something new from them. All the information I had was at a stand still. So far, I was able to do research, finding Sly Cooper in an orphanage with two possible comrades, Benjamin Theodore Key, a.k.a. Bentley, and Thomas Murphy, a.k.a. Murray. It had taken all my brain power and resources to track them down, and all three placed perfectly in the story seeing Murray had no alibi except for being in Australia from high school to the start of his racing career. Bentley was harder, seeing he had documents saying he graduated from Bentley University before building an empire in the Invention Industry, known as Global Tech. Checking some more photos, I found that both him and his wife had not attended collages they had said.

My grandfather, a lawyer from the start of Global Tech, must have realized that his bosses, Benjamin and Penelope, had tricked the world. It was one huge conspiracy, and it was amazing. I smirked, knowing I would help lead the next Cooper of the line to reach great riches and infamous status. And Kyle didn't even know it.

But out of all of this, it was amazing how much the Cooper Gang had changed so many things for the better, yet being known only for stealing.

"Ah, Madame Cones. How are you today?" I turned around, trying to contain my laughter. When my grandfather first brought me here, she was the first person I meet. Little did I know wasn't just meeting the leader of a rebellion against diskbooks and disknews, but I was meeting the wife of the man that invented the diskbooks and disknews, along with being the infamous Penelope of the Cooper Gang.

"Dr. Key, very well thank you." The white mouse smiled, a stack of books in front of her on the table.

"You have seemed very interested with Sly Cooper lately. Any reason?" She said, a smile still on her face.

"Just trying to figure him out. We had had a discussion in our Calculus class over the new movie that came out about him and his gang. People saw him as a hero, and some felt he was a villain."

"Well, I believe he is neither, but that is just what I think. Well, happy reading." She waved, picking up a stack of books with her. I sighed, wondering just how much she knew; that and what her past was before she meet up with Team Canada at sixteen to learn how to fly.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****5:23 PM**

"Jack?"

"Yes mom?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You look ready to jump out the window…and you brought home about 5 tons worth of homework." I laughed, as I handed her the oatmeal needed for the meatloaf.

"Just thinking, mom. Also, with only a week of school left, I thought I might start cleaning out my locker."

"Starting? Oh dear, there's more?"

"Don't worry mom, you don't need to take it home." The brown Labrador laughed as two pups rushed by.

"That is true. Marquis! What did I say about running in the house and chasing after Charles?"

"Sorry momma." The two puppies said, and scampered back to their room. She sighed, looking more tired then normal. _Should I do this to her tonight? I would break her heart if I went through with this…_

"Hey ma!" A certain black cat called as she came through the window. "Hey Jack."

"Hello dear, staying for dinner?"

"Of course." Then the baby started to cry. "I got her."

"I'll come with." We walked into Jamie's room, which was smaller then it should have been. Her and my two youngest brothers shared this room, and the pups always made a mess of it. Toys were spread through-out the entire room.

"You know, both me and Kyle will be more then understanding if you don't want to do this."

"Mind reader much?" She smiled, picking up and Jamie, and cuddling her. As much as people would have thought she would hate them, this girl loved smaller children and babies. It was the rest of the older, ignorant population that she disliked. Jamie stopped crying, and started giggling as Jessa bounced her up and down. She placed the two-year-old white Labrador on the changing table, and grabbed a fresh diaper. "Well, why are you two doing it?"

"Well, I have my own reasons…and right now Kyle feels this is something different from his normal mono-toned life."

"You know, I'm your best friend, your brother pretty much. You are allowed to tell me."

She smirked up at me. I always loved the fact I was always taller then her. "I think my grandfather wants me to do it. It's a long story though, and I don't have enough time to explain."

"Of course. Leave me out of the loop on everything…"

"Grow up, you big baby." I stuck my tongue at her, and we walked out back into the living room. My step-dad was home from work, and everyone was sitting down to eat. It was crazy, involving a lot of yelling and making fun of my mom's food (Too dry! too moist! Too meatloaf-y!). Next to me, Jessa and my mom were talking. My four little brothers, ranging from the ages of three to thirteen, sat on one side of the table. My step-dad sat on one end, while Jamie sat in her high chair next to my mom on the other end of the table. At the table, other then Jessa, I was the only one that looked totally different. I was a husky, dark brown fur and eyes, and looked just like my dad, who had left my mom early on. My siblings, all half-siblings, looking like my mom and step-dad: Labradors, her having a light brown coat while he had a pure white coat.

But, not even worrying much about that, I felt like this was my family, who would always love me, even if I didn't look like them. And, all of us were stuck in a small, three-bedroom apartment. I looked at Jessa, my eyes connecting with her bright green ones. "We still on for the movies with Kyle tonight?" She gave a small smirk and nodded.

We finished dinner, and I told my mom we were leaving for the night to catch the new Iron Man movie and would be back around one. She nodded, telling Jessa to keep me out of trouble. _If you only knew, mom._ Jessa headed for the window and down the fire escape. I stuck my head out, immediately getting woozy. "We have an elevator!" She was already half-way down.

"I'll meet up in the front of the building!" She called up, and I stuck my head back into the apartment. I hated heights, and I always wondered how I got the two best friends that loved to go jump on the rooftops for fun. _Now, I just need to find out that both of them love to play with bugs, and that will compete the reasons of why we should not be friends._ I said bye to the pups, and grabbed my back-packed, refilled with stuff for tonight, and headed to the elevator, and looked around for Jessa as I stepped outside. I looked around, prepared for the Jaguar to jump out from a shadow. A really slick new car pulled in front of me, and I couldn't help but let off a low whistle. The passenger door opened, allowing me to see the driver.

"…awesome..." Was all I could say as I hoped into the car.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****9:21 PM**

The car pulled up next to these huge apartments, and Jessa and Jack got out.

"Coming man?" Jack asked, as I looked at the nice apartments.

"Uhh…yeah. Where are we?"

"Oh right! You have never been to Jessa's place have you? I guess Jessa had her falling out with her parents right before you became really close." Jessa was father away now, nodding to the doorman.

"So, what exactly happened between her and her parents? She never really talks about it."

"You know how she hates materialist people that are ignorant, oblivious, sadistic, two-faced, and will crush anyone to get their dream?"

"Yeah?"

"Those are her parents in a nutshell. She hasn't been close to them since she was twelve. Somehow, her grandfather from New York fits into it. I heard them fight once, saying she was just as twisted as him, and she told them that she choose to be like him, and that he didn't corrupt her. But, if you want the whole story, I would talk to her." I nodded, and we entered the elevator that she held open for us. She eyed both of us, and then shrugged, and hit the button for penthouse.

"Seriously?" I said, as i eyed the button she pressed.

With a smirk she answered, "Unfortunately."

We entered the apartment, big enough to fit twenty on my apartments…just inside the living room. "Okay, plan time. Have you two ever heard of the Museum of Modern Art?"

"We are robbing a Museum!" We yelled excitably. _What good thief doesn't rob a museum?_

"Yes, and right now they are having an opening night for a new gallery, based on the painting of an American painter, Dimirti Robinson, called Love, in its Simplest Form. It is actually pretty interesting how they found the painting, and the painter put up quite a fight to keep it in his own private collection, but clearly lost. Dimitri…"

"Does this have any thing to do with what we are doing?" I asked, knowing she could, and would, go on forever with this talk.

"Anyhow, while they are busy with the unveiling, we are going to be going after one of their greatest sculptures in the museum." She took a picture out of her bag, which showed a black dragon, red ruby eyes staring right back at us. "Built out of recycled tires, the sculptor used the treads to make the skin look real. For his eyes, he used two of the most priceless crimson rubies in the world. And, we are going to steal it." _Oh my god…tres manufic! _

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****10:02 PM**

"Just calm down, Jack. You're doing brilliantly." I nodded to the voice inside my head. "All you need to do is act like you belong there, like a younger Lawrence Ellison."

"Who?" I whispered, and the car jerked forward a little. The line of cars in front of me was dwindling, leaving only about five before I reached the Valet sign and I was on my own.

"Ummm…think a really young Oliver Warbucks."

"Oh, I love Annie. We were actually thinking about putting on that musical for next year, but I wanted to be Rooster rather then Oliver…"

"Jack, concentrate!"

"Sorry Jessa."

"No problems," she said quietly. _Seems she is starting to get a little stressed. _"Now, listen to me closely. You are to go in, mingle a little, and stay perfectly calm. I will alert you to exit for the restroom, and then go help Kyle. The sculpture is heavy, and he will need your help to get it through the window. Then go back to the party, and leave before an alarm is put out, saying the sculpture has been stolen."

"Got it." I gulped, seeing the valet coming to my side of the door. The car opened the door, and I stepped out. The goose let out a low whistle. I smiled knowing this would be a first and last time anyone was envious of me, "Thank you my good man." He nodded as I handed him my keys and a hundred euro bill, thanks of Jessa's parent's cookie jar. "Make sure she is safe from these other…vehicles." I said, a slight bit of detest in my voice.

"Of…of course sir." He stuttered, looking at the bill.

I smirked, and started my strut to the entrance. Everyone stopped to stare. Tonight, I wasn't that guy in drama that people thought was gay. Instead, I was William Hackberry, self-made millionaire on visit from my London home. At "25," and walking out of one of the greatest cars of the season, every girl looked at my way, and quite a few followed as I strutted into the museum, golden letters above the entrance spelled out Musée national d`Art modern. Kyle, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, walked past me, slipping me the invitation to get in. I smirked again, not believing I was truly doing this. I showed the doorman my invitation, and he graciously opened the door for me. In the reflective image on the glass door, I straightened my tie, pulled the tails of my suit jacket straight—from the generosity of Jessa's dad--and waltzed in.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****10:02 PM**

From my apartment, me and Kyle took the roof, and Jack, in his new outfit, went to my car. I followed Kyle, as he flew a crossed the roofs. He was landed silently, while I was antithesis of the skillful raccoon. While both of us would jump from roof to roof each night, all night long, he did it with such grace it was stunning, but not surprising for the heir of a long line of Master Thieves/ninja. We finally reached the roof of a building only a little distance from the museum, and I put down my bag. Kyle went down, as I talked to Jack, and "bumped" into one of the guests and grabbed their invitation. After sliding it to Jack, he came back to the roof.

"Okay, Jack is all set. What about you Kyle?" I said turning around. Kyle was wearing a small smile, as he typed out a txt to someone. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on, its Belle. She wants to know how…" My eyes narrowed at him.

"Kyle, I suggest you get off that, turn it off, and hand me the battery as if your life depends on it." He immediately jumped, handing the battery, but not without a comment.

"Jeez, I was just saying hi to her. I do not see the big deal here…"

"Concentrate, okay? You do not need to be worrying about what she has to say. When you let your mind wonder, they you are going to mess up. And, lets try NOT to go to jail tonight, shall we?" He nodded.

"Okay, now since this is the opening of a new wing, only that one wing will be open. The rest of the museum is closed and probably crawling with guards."

"Probably?! What does that mean?"

"It means I have limited resources for tonight. For a blueprint of the museum, I have a map I picked up Monday afternoon. If you want real information, hire a computer hack. But if you want a plan, they listen to me.

Both of us will end up jumping the roofs, and go up the fire escape. You will sneak in, and find this door," I said, pointing to the crude map they gave visitors, "and let Jack in. I'll be on the roof, setting up a pulley-system. Carrying the sculpture, and hook it on the rope. Jack will go back to the party, and you are going to help me lower it to the ground. Simple, yet masterful."

He nodded, and grabbed his bag and pulled on a black sweatshirt. I went into my bag, and pulled out a piece of fabric for him. It was a thin strip of black fabric, two holes cut through it. "Turn around." He did as he was told, and I tied it on for him, then stuffing a black ski cap over his head to hide the mess of bedhead.

"I look awesome. Thanks Jessa." He said as he looked at his reflection in a puddle on the roof. "Be better if I could use my blue cap, but this works." He grabbed his bag, and we were off. I smiled, trying not to bust out laughing. _You don't even know the half of it, Cooper._

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****10:22 PM**

We leapt a crossed the roofs, finally heading towards the museum. The dark air brushed passed me as I lead us to the roof of the Museum of Modern Art. We were at the final jump, and I kicked off the roof, when Jessa caught me, pulling me back. We landed hard on the roof, her covering my mouth so I did not make a sound. She put a finger to her lips, and crouched over to the ledge. I looked over, seeing a guard, gun in hand, protecting a service entrance of the museum.

"Oh…"

"See, you need to pay attention. If you had jumped, he would have easily seen you in the full moon. We need a distraction so we can get a crossed…" Then, as if the Big Man himself was messing with me, the guard pulled out his cell phone, and started txting. We quickly jumped, the man memorized with what was on the small screen never noticed the flying raccoon and cat.

We landed, and Jessa gave me a smug grin. "Whatever."

"Front line of the new tomorrow 'Man fired when he could have prevented the theft of a semi-priceless sculpture'."

I rolled my eyes behind my new mask. I gave a wave as I disappeared over the edge of the roof, landing on the windowsill of the eighth floor. I slid a credit car under the window, hearing an almost inaudible click. I opened the window, and slid inside. Yellow lasers filled the room, and I easily made it under them, but then they started moving.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if we could get somebody to hack these things and get rid of them." I said, after almost being caught by another one for the third time.

"Concentrate. Just think how hard it will be to get back and forth for Jack?"

"If he wasn't so afraid of heights, this would be so much easier. He could have just gone through the window with us."

"And if I knew how to do something on a computer other then chess or you knew how to keep your mouth shut and concentrated, this would be much easier." I kept my mouth shut, and made my way a crossed the hall.

"Wow, for some tiny little museum, they sure have plenty of protection." I said, whispering in the ear com Jessa gave me. "Still, I am awesome, and didn't even singe the tip of my tail"

"Well, where would be the fun if it wasn't a little hard?" _True that. _I reached the other side of the wall, and got down the stairwell to the third floor.

"Okay Jack, head to the restroom." I heard Jessa say. I stepped out of the stairwell, making sure to stay out of sight. After a few moments, William turned the corner, dressed in all his English glory.

"Sir!" I said, saluting him.

"Jerk. Come on…is this the way we go?" I was about to say no when he opened a door, which held two guards tied together, both knocked out. We glanced at each other, and too off the coats and the big hats. We raced up the steps, as Jessa started panicking as to why there were two guys in the closet tied up.

"Their tragedy is our gain. Now calm down." I said, opening the door to the eighth floor. Inside the jacket pockets, we luckily had security clearance cards, and we scanned them, getting rid of the lasers. We raced through the rooms and down the halls, and stood next to the sculpting. The picture had done no justice to the piece, and was truly fascinating. A card was placed next to it, saying "Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges."

I tried picking it up, but it was really heavy. Jack and I grabbed it, him at the head while I got the tail. After a few minutes of struggling, we got it to the window. Already, a rope was hung, and we grabbed it, tiring it around the dragon. "See you in a bit." Jack nodded, as I stepped onto the ledge. I grabbed onto the rope, and Jessa lowered me down slowly using the pulley. I stopped to close the window, and she lowered me the rest of the way down to the alley. In moments, Jack would be coming around with the car, and we would be done.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****10:47 PM**

I packed up all my stuff, and headed a crossed the roofs—the guard still txting—to the nearest fire escape. I ran down the alleyway, trying to reach Kyle as fast as I could. The fact with the guards was starting to scare me. The fast we got out of here, the better. Kyle stood there, watching me as I came down.

"Still worried about those guards?"

"Of course…do you think I would just forget about it?" I snapped at him. He put his hands up, protecting himself.

"Sorry. Has anyone noticed yet?"

"No. And Jack is heading our way now."

"Sweet. So what are we doing with this thing, anyhow? We can't exactly take them home, now can we?"

"There is this website I finally managed to find and work. A guy is offering 90 million Euros for it." His jaw dropped, as Jack came around the corner with the car.

"You okay, Kyle?" Jack asked, as he bent down to pick up the sculpture.

"I'm rich…your rich…we are all bloody rich, man!" And idiot started jumping up and down.

"Let's go, please." I hissed, and the two grabbed the dragon, placing it in the trunk.

"So I have got to say, that painting about love was amazing. It was so cool." Jack said, taking off his tie.

"Mhm…one day I would love to steal it, but tonight was just too big to plan a heist for. Next time, though." I said, ushering the guys into the car. That's when the alarms started going off, and Kyle got his bright idea.

"Well, they will be emptying the place of all the people right? Probably putting them all in the basement, away from the paintings? We have access cards and an open window. We could go get it now…" _You idiot, are you trying to get us put in a jail!? _

"Kyle…no."

"Too late. Stay close in case I need a car for a chase scene…" I stared at him, watching him go up the wall using the windowsills.

"KYLE!" All I could hear from him was his laughter.

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
****Paris, France  
****11:14 PM**

She kept yelling in my ear com as I made my way up the building. Soon enough, I was on the fourth floor, and I pick locked the window, gaining entrance. I walked through the lasers again. As I reached the opposite wall, I headed for the stairwell. The third floor was empty, and completely dark, but no security lasers. It was odd that I had not met up with any security personnel, but I had the coat and hat to pull on quick if some did show up. I made my way through the rooms, trying to finding this "famous, awesome-looking" painting. And when I did, it was amazing.

In the dark, I could see it pretty well, thanks to my super senses. I turned a small flashlight onto the painting, showing 2x3 of someone's living room. The outside window showed a big city somewhere, probably in the States. In the painting, you could see two heads, a blonde with big ears on top of another with a mop of hair messier then mine. Clearly a turtle and mouse sharing an afternoon nap. Almost hitting the ground, their left arms dangled down, and the bigger green hand clenched onto the smaller, furry white hand. I looked at the title, which read:

L'amour, dans sa Forme la Plus simple. _Hmm…defiantly love in its simplest form, _I thought with a smile. I was not sure what, but something seemed right about those two. _Something mystifying…_

I reached out my hand, which was covered in a glove, almost brushing against the two lovers. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A shrill voice yelled. But this time, it wasn't Jessa. I turned away from the painting, pointing my flashlight onto the yeller. There was this white mouse, looking ready to kill me. She wore a dark green tank-top and black cargo pants with pockets that looked filled with all sorts of things. He brown hair was pulled back, and black sunglasses covered her eyes. I was sure that under those tinted glasses, a glower was directed towards me. _Clearly not a guest or a guard…perhaps another thief?_

I gulped. "Hey there beautiful…" _Hi, I'm Kyle…please don't kill me!_

"…"

"What, no answer? Anyhow, I was here first with my team, so get lost." _Jessa! Where are you ?Why did I have to take out my ear com?!_

"…"

"Come on, sweetheart. Don't make me hurt you." _Please dear god, believe my bluff. _

She stood there, and gave me a short, spiteful laugh. She jumped, and reached into one of her pockets with a gloved hand. She landed silently right next to me, her hand over my mouth, and a dagger at my throat. "You're done talking now." She hissed; I nodded. She looked at me a bit longer, her glasses only inches away from my face. "You, you're the guy the brushed up against me and stole my invitation!" _Great…just my luck. _I thought back, and sure enough, I had stolen the invitation from a lone white mouse, waiting patently in line.

"Well, I really do apologize for that, but seeing you got in just fine, I'll be on my way…" She yanked the knife closer to me.

"I really do hate marplots. I just wanted to come in, create a distraction, and steal the painting. But then you interfered."

"If it is any consolation, I have no clue what a marplot is…" She growled, and drew the knife back. "See, I knew you would see things my way, gorgeous…" In a swift movement, her gloved hand replaced the dagger with a small pistol, and shot.

* * *

Wahahahaha…cliffhanger :]

Well I hope you guys are enjoying…I saw so many people reading, so I figured I just come out with a new chapter soon…

Thz to me new reviewer in the life and times of BTK, Lxaozx01…it has been so long since getting a review for that story…also, to my fav guy on fanfiction, Jammin Jabala, who has written stories on our favorite hippo, Jimmy Neutron, The Nightmare before Christmas, and Danny Phantom if you want to check them out (plz do)

See you guys soon!


	3. The End of the Road and a Story

**June 4, 2027  
Paris, France  
11:03 PM**

**JACK:**

Jessa's yells roared through the night as Kyle leaped up the side of the building, laughing his head off. As he entered the fourth floor window, the jaguar calmed her voice, fuming as she sat on the hood of her car. I stepped out of the car, and she looked up at me.

"I'm going to kill him…just so you know."

I covered my mouth with my hand, holding back a laugh. "I'll get the shovel again. But we cannot keep killing all our best friends when they do not do as you instruct them to." I said in my best multi-million dollar voice, still loving how I was just not Jack for the evening. Her green eyes pierced at me in the darkness, and started cursing at Kyle through her ear piece.

"Come on, Jessa. What is the big deal?"

She looked at me again and sighed. "The big deal is that…well…it is a bit hard to understand." Knowing her forever, I knew what she was mostly thinking about. The fact that she thought her grandfather had wanted her to be a thief…

"What, with you thinking your grandfather wanted you to become a thief?"

"Well, I believe he wanted me to help Kyle become a thief." I just stared at her. "Look, I do not truly understand it yet, but I am starting to put together all the puzzle pieces." She looked off into the starless night, and I knew I was getting nothing more out of her.

It was a few moments of silence, Jessa in deep thought and Kyle making his way towards the painting. Then, Jessa clenched her head, falling from the hood of the car to her knees on the ground, whimpering in pain. I got to her in two long strides, catching her as she started falling to her side. Her arms lay limp at her side.

"Jessa?" I shook her, getting only a small response. Her eyelids opened a slim bit, showing no longer her normal green eyes, but a swirling mist of a pink, purple color.

"Run…" She whispered—eyes closed and her breathing shallow—but before I could even get up, two large animals jumped from the shadows.

"Why, what do we have here, Benji? Fresh meat trying to take our painting." The shorter one the two said. In the dark I could make out him as a lizard, his friend Benji being a large hippo.

"Looks like we're gonna have to deliver a pounding." The hippo said in return, pounding a fist into his palm. I let Jessa fall to the ground as I stood up. For as long all I could remember, I was always one of the bigger kids in my class…my mom told me I was tall and muscular just like my dad. But all that strength was useless against probably one of the biggest mammals I had ever seen.

I gulped, but on my best fighting accent. Who could go wrong with Irish? "Look here mates. Me and the lass were here first. Now why dontcha all just scram before I kick all yer asses?" I growled, puffing out my chest.

The lizard smiled, and took a step forward sticking out his hand towards the unconscious cat. "I don't think you are in the best position to bluff, man." Instantly, his eyes turned a pink purple color, and Jessa started screaming on the ground, her limp legs trying to run from something.

"Stop it!" I barked, but the lizard just smiled.

"Now come on big boy. I think you promised me a fight." The hippo said boldly, stepping towards me. _I knew I was going to end up in jail tonight. I just knew it… _I thought. _Kyle was gone, Jessa was in pain, and I am screwed. My ma is going to shoot me…_

The hippo came closer, drawing back his fist. I took a step forward, hoping I would be able to do anything before knocked me out. His fist flew, and for a big guy, it flew fast. The gloved fist hit with his first two knuckles right a crossed my jaw, making me stumble towards the street. I fell to one knee, breathing hard. _This guy knows how to fight, _I thought, taking a breath to keep from blacking out. He just smirked, waiting for me to step up again.

And with my amazing luck, another figure popped right in front of me. Not from any shadows or anything…she just appeared. She was smaller then the other two, but the way she looked made me fear her more then the other two combined. The tiny girl—a mouse I believe—looked ready to kick some ass. Adding insult to injury, she dropped a body next to me—Kyle, breathing, but as if he was sleeping." Knock it out…both of you." The shadow commanded the older males. "The cops are coming…we will leave these three for them."

"Hold it Meg. We need to take them with us…" The lizard, his eyes still a smoky color. He talked in a daze. I wasn't sure if it was the street lights manipulating his face, but he looked confused. The mouse just turned sharply at him.

"Why?" She snapped.

"Because…the girl knows a lot. And I think this guy," the lizard explained, nodding to Kyle, "might be Cooper's kid." _I don't know what these guys would use Jessa's knowledge for, but I wasn't going to let them hurt my friends…especially if they are villains that want revenge on Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. _The mouse thought it over as I spoke up.

"I'm not going anywhere with you three! None of us are!"

"Well, you can stay here with the cops…but these two are coming with me." The mouse said smugly. She pulled out a pistol, aiming it at me. I gulped.

"If you hurt him, I will tell everything about your father to the authorities, Megan Key." A voice said quietly, but loud enough for the mouse to drop her jaw and gun. I looked to my side, and the feline had slightly picked up her head, her eyes still pink-ish purple. The jaguar glared—her eyes still in a haze of pink. The lizard moaned, tightening his fist, concentrating harder on whatever he was doing to Jessa. Her eyelids closed again, and she was as still as Kyle.

"She's telling the truth." The lizard moaned.

The mouse growled. "Benji, get the car to a parking garage…no speed racing! Jason, let her go, and find out everything that she knows once we get back to the safehouse." The two did what they were told, both the lizard and jaguar giving a deep groan as the lizard's eyes stopped glowing—yet Jessa stayed in an unconscious state. The mouse lifted her pistol again. "Goodnight." She hissed angrily as she shot, and a small needle hit my neck.

"You know, the girl told you not to hurt him." The hippo commented. My eyes started drooping, and I feel to my side.

"Please, both of these boys wouldn't be hurt by this tiny little needle." She grinned, putting the pistol away.

"You and your dad scare me sometimes with your inventions." He said, shaking his head as he got into the car. I blinked a few more times as the mouse came closer, pulling out a cell phone. As I started falling asleep, I finally heard the police sirens.

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**KYLE:**

I yawned, stretching out. My arm hit a leg, and I knew I was asleep on the couch at Jack's. I sniffed the air hoping to smell blueberry pancakes.

"Christ…it's about time you woke up." I immediately jumped up, falling behind the couch and between the wall. I stuck my head out over the edge. The apartment was impressive, filled with only the best furniture and décor. On the couch was Jack, fast asleep. On the love seat, the jaguar was asleep, but kept tossing and turning. Next to her, a lizard murmured to the cat, only looking at me for the briefest second before turning his eerie bright pink eyes back to Jessa. And the voice came for a seat on the far end of the room. The mouse glared at me with a look that could kill.

"Well, beautiful. I didn't know you would take me home so soon." I commented, trying to figure out what happened after she had shot me in the neck with a tiny needle in the museum.

"Funny. Now who are your parents." She said sourly.

"I already told you Meg." The lizard commented.

"Hush!" She hissed at her partner. "Now, who are they?"

"None of your business." Clearly the mouse wasn't in a mood to play. She hopped up, crossing the room in a flash. I moved faster, dodging her. The mouse was light on her feet, and I just smirked as she landed with ease on the back of the couch. She frowned, unhappy with having missed me. She leaped again, running straight at me. After years of fighting with Carmen, I had enough experience to fake left and spin to the right at last second as I put my leg out. The mouse tripped over my leg, almost crashing into the expensive carpet.

"Well…they seem to like each other…" I turned sharply to see my dad come out of nowhere. Next to him was this huge hippo and a turtle in a wheelchair. Unsure who the hippo was, I knew immediately who the turtle was; one of the biggest inventors of the world, responsible for building or funding almost all new inventions and discovers for the past two decades. The big hippo looked like he was going to start cracking up while the turtle just looked disappointed. And my dad—well, the raccoon had a toothy grin on his face. He looked as if this was the happiest day of his life. "And would you mind not trying to mess with Jessa's mind with dreamtime?" He said, motioning to the lizard. The lizard just sighed, and his eyes turned from bright pink to brown. "Now Kyle…how the hell did you do this?"

I gulped. My father, a cop, sounded interested in what I had done. "Kyle…I would like to introduce you to Sly Cooper…alias Inspector Evan Cooper." I heard Jessa whisper weakly from the couch as she tried to sit up. The lizard tried to help her, but Jessa just swatted him away. The mouse just continued to glare at me.

"Correct, Jessica. But I would like to know how you figured all of this out. And I'm sure this guy next to me would like to make sure no one else figures it out." My dad added, pointing to the turtle, and my jaw basically dropped to the ground. My father…the cop? Actually, it would be my mother the cop…my father the criminal. Reasons saying this was true filled my mind: Why my grandparents hated him, why he hated the way the law worked yet still became a cop, why he couldn't "remember" any of his past. Yet…my dad could not possibly be Sly Cooper?

I wasn't given much time to think it over before Jack cried out. "AHHH! Don't hurt the smurfs…they are cutie little blue raspberries in the third full moon light of summer." He muttered, tossing in his sleep before yawning.

"Smurfs?" I questioned.

"Better then the flying spoons aiming to eat all the ice cream and your toe nails." The mouse smirked. I tried to keep from blushing, but I knew it showed.

My dad looked at the turtle. "Side effect?"

"Only a small one…it was funny enough not to fix it…" The turtle said in a nasally voice as he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. Jack finally looked up, fully awake, with a look of pure confusion written on his face. It only intensified as a large hippo, the same size as the older one, appeared magically in the room beside him.

The newest addition turned to the mouse. "Parked the car…" and he pulled out a bag of frozen peas from a plastic bag he carried, "And these are for you mate." He said, tossing the peas at the husky. It landed in his lap, the Jack just staring at the Hippo. "Hey…just cuz I beat you don't mean I'm all bad."

"You should put that on your lip, Jack. If he is anything like his father, that lip should be puffing up in about ten minutes or so for the next year." My father instructed, the older hippo next to him grinning at the complement.

"How long were we out?" I asked, still confused what was going on.

"You were out about 10 minutes. Enough time to get you three back here and tell my dad." The mouse explained.

"And enough time to come and bring me down here." My dad added. "Now for story time, I think I will allow Jessa to tell the tale, just so we can see how much see pieced together…if you're up to it of course." The black cat nodded, and began her tale.

She started with the Ancient Egyptians and the first Cooper, making her way to my dad, and his two brothers, Thomas "The Murray" Murphy and Benjamin Theodore "Bentley" Key. She told me and Jack about Happy Camper Orphanage, The Fiendish Five, The KLAWW Gang, the Vault Job, and most important: Clockwerk. Everyone in the room as astonished, either by the story itself (myself and Jack) or the vast amount of information she had pieced together (everyone else).

After the vault job, she told us how my parents went to work together, Murray went back to Australia, and Bentley traveled with the Cooper Gang's grease monkey. The latter built a company called Global Tech, and Bentley and Penelope which plays a big part in today's society. Everyone knew of the genius Key family, and the rising star, Megan Key…who was currently glaring at me as she planned my death.

It was so much that hit me in such a small amount of time. It was no wonder that for the past five days Jessa was in more of her own world then normal. She had figured out the lives of the infamous Cooper Gang in five days, while some took years and years without succeeding.

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**JESSA:**

"So…now what? I'm I grounded? Is mom going to disown me?" Kyle asked cautiously as I finished my story. I could only roll my eyes. A women marring one of the greatest thieves knew that one day her child might become like her lover. Upset of course…but still love him. The inspector had the same thought go through his mind.

"Well, your mother knew that I would be telling you and your brother your heritage on your seventieth birthday. Your mother and I were in the middle of tracking these two down for the proof that I am totally awesome." The elder raccoon said, pointing to Murray and Bentley. Kyle's face lit up at that, while the mouse Megan had a face that turned into a scowl.

"What?" Kyle yelled in excitement as Megan yelled in fury. The younger raccoon just smirked as he turned to the mouse.

"It is my birthright, babe. Meaning that soon I will be a better thief then you and your _inventor_ father." Kyle said smugly, and at a safe distance from the mouse.

"Really? I'm positive that the cat knows more about your family linage then you. And didn't I kick your ass only moments ago?" The mouse snapped back.

"Please, you came up behind me," he commented off-handily.

"A real thief would have heard me," she added with a smirk. Both just glared at each other, as the elder raccoon broke the tension.

"Aww…how cute. They are as friendly as you and I were when we first meet." The inspector said to the turtle.

"Oh no…they are much more civil then you were." The turtle added with a smirk. The inspector just rolled his eyes as the turtle spoke up. "Know that you and your team know the full story, I must ask if you three wish to continue or stop while you are alive. As a thief, you shall earn untold riches, expand your mind and body, and feel good as bad guys are incarcerated and getting a treasure that people said was impossible to steal." The turtle began, with a small smile on his face and the two guys wanting to just yell yes…along with myself. But something stopped us…something in the turtle's face changed and he continued without disruption. "But I shall warn you now, that at any second you can get killed, many people you piss off will be hunting you at all times—both cops and criminals—, and the training will be hard. Seeing we do not want you three to parish, you will do thing by our rules and will follow all of them…at all times. Do not think little of this decision, for this will change your life around 180 degrees for whichever path you choose." The turtle said, ending with a blank face, along with the two other adults. The other three—Benji, Jason, and Megan—were quiet, knowing the speech quiet well. I believed it was the first time that both of my friends have ever listened to a lecture from an adult and thought about it.

The three of us looked at each other. "You know…this could kill us. I do not want you guys getting hurt because of me and my stupid idea. You're not joining." Kyle said defiantly to me and Jack.

"Bullshit. If you had listened to me, we would not even be here in the living room right now. We would be riding around Paris with a fortune. I'm in if your in." I said firmly, both my grandfather—but most importantly myself—, wanting to do this. Kyle sighed in annoyance…but I could tell he was overjoyed I was putting my foot down and joining up. Now it was up to us to make sure that Jack wouldn't join and get himself hu—

"When do we start?" Jack said, looking at the turtle as he placed the bag of peas on the table and stood up.

Megan looked ready to kill, while her partners looked at the new teammates. And the adults? Well, they couldn't hide their enjoyment anymore.

"Tomorrow. And one more thing: this is to go to your grave. Tell no one. One slip up, and I have the power to make everyone think you are clinically insane. You are to dress warmly and ready to work out. Now, to get back to Paris." The turtle said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Back to Paris? Where are we now?" Kyle asked, looking out the window and pulling back the curtains. Down below, you saw all sorts of cars and buildings…all in English writing. Poor Jack was the only one that couldn't understand the writing. Bentley just smirked, and typed into the last few keys into his cell phone, sending us to another apartment. Kyle's eyes and Jack's eyes grew huge, confused how it had happened.

"Should I be concerned how your not concerned?" The turtle asked me out of ear shot of the others as Murray explained the poof to both raccoons and the husky.

"Well…I have found out about you…I believe it is your turn." I said with a devious smile. The turtle looked me up and down, and finally accepting the challenge as he pointed to the door allowing me to go. I nodded, taking my preferred method of leaving.

"Be here at 10 AM sharp Paris time…the three of you!" Murray yelled as I exited the window, meeting with the nightlife of Paris. But I wasn't tired just yet, and poofed to my city of NYC. The place where me and my grandfather spent almost everyday until I was sent to France with my parents when I was eight. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about what that lizard had done to me…probing my mind and leaving me defenseless. Jack could have gotten badly hurt because I failed to protect him…

I just shook my head, and headed to the library for a late night story.

**June 4, 2027  
Paris, France  
2:13 PM**

**JACK:**

"Well, well, well. So nice of you to join us tonight." I bit my lip as I closed the front door. In her usual rocking chair was my mom, dressed in a nightgown and robe. She tapped her foot on the ground. "I believe you said you would be home around one…at the latest! Not two-fifteen, Jack!" My mother hissed, carful not to wake the pups.

"I'm sorry." And it was all I said. After being told what the poofy thing was, we all left to leave, and I saw that Jessa had left without me. Mr. Cooper walked with both Kyle and I on our way to our homes…stopping at mine first. I knew my mom wouldn't be happy and I tonight would start the shitload of lies I would have to start telling her. But, with my new "job," I would have a big way to help out my family…and into a really house in the suburbs.

"Jack…you know you worry me a lot. I want you to be careful." She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "Please, just be careful." As she held me, it felt like she already knew. Like all the times she knew I had failed a test and hid it from me. Or like when a nine-year-old kitten would come though our window, my mom would know Jessa was fighting with her parents.

"I will. I love you, ma."

"I know sweetheart…and what exactly were you doing with your friends? You smell like some rich old guy."

I smirked…"Jessa kinda felt the need to throw her father's cologne at me." _One lie down, countless to go._

* * *

**June 4, 2027  
Paris, France  
2:23 PM**

**KYLE:**

"So I have been seventeen for 26 and a half hours…how come you didn't tell me yet?" I whined in the Paris safehouse (Such a cool thing to have). The only ones left were my dad, the turtle, the older hippo, and small angry mouse. Jack raced to go home and Benji (the younger hippo) and Jason (the lizard) made up some excuses when the mouse (Megan) gave them a glare to clear out.

"Well I thought I had a little more time to figure stuff out…and with your grandparents in town…" My dad started his excuse, but the turtle cut him short.

"Sorry, but we have more important things to deal with…such as that jaguar. Who is she, Kyle? How did you two meet?" I thought about the turtle's question. It was actually an odd story. We had gone to school since she moved to Paris when she was eight. I was still unsure how Jack and Jessa became friends. Jessa was…different. Looking at her, you would think she rather be by herself then with people…yet she had the two of us.

"I dunno. She just kinda sat next to me one day when I was eleven, I think." I said, answering his latter question. "She had lived with her parents in New York before moving to Paris when she was little. Her grandfather actually worked for Global Tech…"

"What?" The turtle exclaimed. I just nodded.

"Yeah…a researcher or lawyer or something…Jack knows more about him then me…"

"The girl Jessa…what is her last name..." The turtle asked breathlessly. But he spoke before I could answer. "Is…is it Cones?"

"Yeah…but what does this have to do with anything?" I asked, but the turtle just murmured to himself.

"I'm sure Bentley is just worried." My dad said for his friend. "I am as well. The fact she befriended you and made you into a thief…"

"The thing is, dad. She didn't come up with this. I asked her to help me. This was my heist. Oh, and I'm sorry for punching you in the stomach last week. You and your partner just came way to fast." He looked at my awestruck.

"You're the one that knocked me out! Why you little-" My dad joked before Bentley cut him off.

"Your sure about her grandfather?"

"Positive." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, then your friend might be in mortal danger…and without the whole being a thief thing."

"What do you mean Jessica is in trouble?" My dad asked, since I was in too much shock. Megan and Murray just looked at the turtle silently.

"Jonathan Cones was murdered two years ago. The cover-up for the family was a stroke, so I don't think Jessa knows. But, I don't know if the killer got what he wanted or not."

"What do we do, buddy?" The hippo asked. The turtle pondered this as the mouse spoke up.

"Clearly she shouldn't be trusted. She knew too way too much and the death could have been a cover-up. They could be trying to take down the Cooper Gang from the inside out!"

"Megan!" The turtle hissed, and the mouse fell quiet. "I think we should find your mother. She was closer to Jon more then me."

"How come?" I asked.

"Because…he was smarter then me. I rather hated that about him." The turtle said with an odd smile and his hidden eyes behind the massive glasses. As the turtle pulled out an old blackberry, the other three gave each other odd looks. Clearly, they couldn't believe anyone was smarter then the turtle. But I was sure my own jaguar could give the old turtle a run for his money.

"Well, off to the illegal, hidden library…" The turtle said in a sing-song way before we all "poofed" again.

And we landed in a massive cave, that shocked both me and my dad. Murray looked like he hated being in here (maybe a hatred of libraries?) and the mouse looked rather annoyed.

"Mom keeps making this thing bigger and bigger…" Megan huffed, showing displeasure in her surroundings.

"If she wants to be killed in an avalanche of books, allow her darling." The turtle said offhanded as he started rolling away, the four of us following him. "She should be close to here. And Jonathan's spot is just around this corner I believe. He liked to be around the American history section-are you kidding me?" The turtle stopped, while the rest of us almost crashed into him. I peeked my head around the corner to see what was going on, and it was no other then Jessa along with an older white mouse.

"Why the hell do I have to go with you to all these libraries if you have a giant one here?" I snickered as I looked at the jaguar showing emotion: surprise.

In the next hour, it went from total confusion to controlled chaos. Penelope wouldn't left go of her bear hug, and once she hugged me, the big hippo also wanted his turn. Everyone told their part of the story, from the night's heist to what I got on my latest report card. Bentley gleamed, showing Jessa he had found out all about her in less time then she had from him and his gang. Her remark? She wasn't even hiding anything, and also looked just like her grandfather…

In the end, me and my dad ending up at home after a very long night. My mother was still up, tissues by her side. Yet another long story and bear hug. She blew her nose, and told me she loved me. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to be chasing the new Cooper Gang….oh, and don't tell your grandparents.

In the end, with Carmen going to Interpol camp, I would be the only child with the secret.

* * *

So, im back...and this chapter is for both Jammin Jabala (my whore) and Jercer

...sorry it took like of, seven months XD

so, short-ish chapter, but im just getting in the swing...and this chapter was quite boring to write :{


	4. Train, Sleep, Eat, and Train Some More

**June 5, 2027  
Paris, France  
9:52 AM**

**Megan:**

_Play nice…it will be an experience for you. My brother is a fine man, and so is his son…_

_Screw that_, I thought as my dad's words swam inside my head. _The ancient turtle was amazing smart for most things…but this was not one of them. There is no reason that some kid of the street should be part of _MY _gang._

I looked around the safehouse which held only two other people then me. While Benji and Jason played some card game on the floor, everyone else was waiting in Canada for us to bring the new recruits.

"They are late." I grumbled.

"Hardly…they still have three more minutes." Jason answered nonchalantly as he placed down a card. Benji just sighed, but more at the fact Jason was beating him.

"Early is on time, on time is late, and late is beat…"

"Yes Uncle Bentley." The duo said in a sing song voice.

"Mehh...idiots." I sulked.

"Well, I think it will be pretty cool to have more people. It sucked being older then you and having to listen to you all the time…and the eye candy." Jason ended with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…she really digs you, buddy." Benji joked, finally giving up on the card game. "And we might be twenty, but genius over there is always going to be the boss."

"Why thank you for giving me such an important role." A new voice commented. I jerked my head to the voice, seeing the damn jaguar sitting on the windowsill. A small smirk was on her face. The same one she gave my dad last night, when he finally found her at mom's foolhardy library once she got over the surprise. From the look of her outfit, it seemed she traded her black jeans and hoodie for another outfit of black shorts and a black shirt. In white lettering, it spelled out 'I reject your reality and substitute my own' a crossed her chest.

"You're late." I commented. "And the other idiots are missing."

"I was told to be here at ten, so I am. And my friends are using these things called _staircases_."

"So, uh, how long have you been sitting there?" the lizard asked, looking at the jaguar, now off the floor and his cards safely away in there protective covering.

"Long enough" she grunted crossly as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I ordered as I stood up from the couch. In strolled the ever cocky Cooper and the husky. Both were dressed in athletic wear, one in black while the raccoon actually had some color. As the husky closed the door, the raccoon reached into his bag, pulling out a strip of fabric and tying it around his eyes. His eyes shone out against the blackness of the fabric. Why a raccoon with black markings around their eyes would wear it in the first place was beyond me. I felt it showed how stupid the past two generations of Coopers were.

"As I said to Miss Cones…you two are late. Now let's go." I commanded.

"What? No small talk yet? I have not spent quality time with you for almost five hours…and this is how you treat me? I am severely disappointed with you, love." The raccoon flirted jokingly. I just smirked, knowing he wouldn't be joking for long. I grabbed my poof, and we were in Montréal. An air force base right out side the city. This was the base camp for Team Canada, which flew in the ACES every year. This was how my mom got into flying.

Surrounding the six of us were men of all species and ages working on planes. The walls were 40 feet tall, with a second floor that held offices and such. Near us stood the adults who would be making 'our new teammates' lives hell.

My father was the first to speak. "You're late." He sneered. "Now, you three will be working with almost all of us that stand before you. Kyle, you will be working with Murray and Benji with weight-training, myself with tech, and Megan and your father for Cooper training.

"Kyle, you will be with Murray and Benji for weight-training, myself for tech, Dimirti and…err…Mr. Cooper for acting, and Penelope for culture.

"Jessa, you will be working with Penelope and her father Ted," she said, pointing my grandfather, a grizzly bear," with fisticuffs and sword fighting, myself for tech and strategy, and Penelope again for history.

"Now, I have said this before…and shall say it again. This will NOT be easy. And I wish you three luck."

* * *

**June 21, 2027****  
Paris, France  
3:02 PM**

**JESSA:**

"Anyone else in an extreme amount of pain?" Kyle asked after our seventeenth training day in a row. I could barley nod to him as Jack whined from where he had collapsed on the floor. "I'm going to throw that damn book out a window if Megan tells me what I'm doing wrong. And she's not even a Cooper! How come she got to study the Thievious Racoonus?"

"Compared to you, she is more of a Cooper then you. She knows the history and grew up training to be the next Cooper. And don't say she isn't cooper blood. The line skips so much; you're not even related by blood to Slytankhamen II. And your dad saw Murray and Bentley as brothers so…"

"STFU Jessa. I get it." The raccoon sighed. I would have made a rebuttal, but I was much to exhausted. It had been a long day of fighting, and if I had to run one more lap with Murray yelling at me…

I had it better off then Kyle though. Megan and Mr. Cooper were going through every move and there was no stop to it. It seemed he had a knack for it, but he was still pushing to his limits trying to out do Megan: who by the way had been doing this for almost ten years.

But Jack? He seemed to do anything if he had a cause. He was exhausted now, but he did better then any of us. Murray and Benji had him lifting weights and running at the same time basically. He badly wanted to prove he belonged on the team as much as me and Kyle.

On top of being showed fisticuffs and sword fighting with Penelope, she also made me read. Book after book, and it was saying something if I was mentally drained. I don't think I could take much more of this intense training.

"Who is us…uh…doing currently?" Jack suffered in his broken English, looking up several words in his diskbook.

"Uh…what are we doing now?" Kyle questioned, trying to decipher our friend's words. While both my and Kyle knew plenty of languages, Jack only had French to work with. And since he would be our mole/grifter/actor/infiltrator, it was best if he learned new languages. Surprising, he was doing well with one of the hardest ones. "Well, nothing right now. We will probably get called in an hour for yet another session." Even with minimal English skills, Jack moaned.

_If the sun vaporized one day_  
_And the moon just faded away_  
_Would we still, keep going on_  
_At this pit of the mining pace._  
_Should the birds fall to the ground_  
_And the fish die of thirst_  
_And the earth were only rocks_  
_Would we still keep on living_  
_The way it's always been._  
_Now if the air could burn my lungs_  
_And the earth were only rocks_  
_Would it make us stop and realize_  
_That we can't go on_  
_Like this.  
__Devil, oh, devil._  
_Why don't you tell me why_  
_I'm a slave in these desperate times._

_Oh god…,_ I thought as I listened to Kyle's phone. That was the ring tone for anyone that would call to tell us we had to work. "WE JUST FINISHED!" Kyle whined, answering his phone as it started to ring for the second time. He listened to the voice on the other end, and ended the call. "Well, who's up for round three today?"

* * *

**June 21, 2027  
Montréal, Quebec, Canada  
2:21 PM**

**KYLE:**

Since you would hardly trust me with a piece of technology (even with Bentley's hours of explanations), Jessa _eagerly _poofed us to a Canadian training base. It was basically a building to keep bi-planes in with tall walls and two stories…over 50 ft all together. We were already in shorts and t-shirts. The odd part was that no one was here. Which is odd since Team Canada was always training for the next ACES competition. And once we had got here, someone was usually yelling at us to move it. But it was quiet. And dark.

"Where people?" Jack said in English.

"I dunno." I listened, but I heard nothing. "Jessa?"

"Shh…" She hissed. We stood there for a few more seconds…when I saw it. A sleep dart fired from the shadows of the other side of the building. It flew fast, but I saw it in slow motion. It headed for Jack, whom was on my right. I speeded up, thanks to B. F. Cooper, and caught to dart, inches from Jack's skin.

"Scatter!" I yelled, Jack and I going to the far right, Jessa going left.

"Only one way out of here maggots. Get to the tree line, and you're free. Don't, and you get four lessons a day until you get it!" A voice boomed. We all knew that voice. Ted, Penelope's father and former leader of Team Canada, was one mean, old brown bear. A good teacher, but harsh. "Well, times a wastin'!" From above, men from Team Canada rained down. Armed with everything from swords to broomsticks, and men ranging from early twenties to late fifties.

But with the darkness, no one saw us. I would just hope it would stay that way until Jessa figured out how to open one of the big doors (Gates) that stopped us from escaping. Just as I was thinking, she ended right next to us, covering Jack's mouth. "The control box is up on the second floor. Ready for this?" We nodded, and we were off. We inched along the wall, careful not to make noise. As they stayed on the first floor, I shimmed up a pipe and onto the second floor. I stepped careful, making sure to step carefully on the metal grates that made the walkway. In the doorway to the office with the gate switches, stood Ted. Getting up in ages, but he was still a threat. He was the one that supervised Penelope as she trained Jessa in mono a mono fighting. Once I got to him, he would send out an alert to the others. My best bet? Scream.

And I did, throwing my voice so Ted came out of his spot and down to the far end of the second floor, where he was followed by dogfighters. As they investigated, I ran into the office and pushed the "UP" button for Gate 3. I dashed out, just missing Ted as he came back to his spot.

"GET THEM!" The old man bellowed, as I jumped and held onto the pipe. Through the Gate (Which was making a lot of noise) I could see Jessa and Jack. I slipped under the opening gate, men close behind me. I caught up quickly with Jessa, and Jack was even farther then us.

"Bet you can't beat me." I gasped while running, and sprinted up, leaving Jessa in the dirt. The tree line was getting closer, as well as Jack. Only yards away, Jack looked behind him, before stopping short. I looked behind me, and there she was. Face down in the dirt. And her eyes…this shiny pink-ish color.

"Well…you made it out. Congrads." Jason said, jumping out a tree; his eyes pink too. "Too bad she's my puppet and Team Canada is going to get her for four-a-day sessions." He smirked. I clenched my fists, glaring at him. The lizard walked closer to us while I took off running to get Jessa. Using more Thievious Racoonus moves, I got to her quickly, just as some Team Canada people caught up. It was easy enough to deal with them, even if I was half dead from the recent combat session. I picked up Jessa, and started running. What surprised me was that Jack stood over top of Jason, his hand in a fist.

"Hmmm…he's gotten stronger since the grammar school." Jessa commented in a daze, and passed out before I could question anymore. Team Canada's men were catching up to me, with my extra luggage. As I came closer, I yelled at Jack. "LET'S GO!"

He looked up, and at the men following, and we raced to the tree line, making it with only seconds to spare. "Not bad…for noobs." A voice came from above. The mouse swung down, _congratulating_ us. "Seems you're not as much of an idiot as I though." She smirked. With her was Benji and her dad.

"Ha-ha…thanks Megan." I said bitterly. Everything on my body hurt, as I placed Jessa down.

"Play nice you two…because I think it is time for your first heist…" My dad commented, from the upper branches. "The Cooper Gang's come back!"

"What about our actual first heist, Mr. Cooper? With the museum and everything." Jack asked. My dad ignored him, since he was specking French, not English. Jack just scowled.

"Anyhow, you can get only so far with training. The best experience is on the job when it can mean life and death. You can ask Bentley about that." My dad added, nodding to his friend behind me.

"No offence, dad. But Bentley doesn't seem like the best…field…guy-" I stuttered the last three words as I heard commotion from behind me…such as the kind of commotion you hear when a blaster charges up and the soft hum of a shock pistol turning up its heat. Turning my head slowly as my dad inched out of the line of fire with the look of pure awe in his face. My eyes spotted Megan trying not to laugh, and getting to the full 180 degrees, I saw him…and about 27 different guns coming from 26 secret compartments on his chair…oh, and one dart gun in his gloved hands. _You would think after all the tech lessons I would learn…_I muttered to myself.

"Think you can dodge all these, young man?" The turtle said…even the usual funny nasally voice scared me now. I could only blink. The blank face of the turtle turned into a half smile, and pressed a few buttons, making all of his gear to disappear. Everyone was quiet…either scared out of their minds (Jack and myself) of trying not to laugh at our discomfort (everyone else).

"And who exactly shall we be working with? It will just be us three, correct?" Finally moving my head, I saw Jessa propped up against a tree, her hand clawing at the tree to keep in an upright position. Next to the now conscious Jessa, was an equally conscious Jason beside her. He tried to help her keep upright, but she just glared at him.

"No. All six of you will be working together…or none of you will." My dad said definitively, the turtle also giving a small nod.

And all hell broke lose.

"I'm not working with him!" Megan yelled as I yelled "I'm not working with her!" each of us pointing at one another.

"Please, I'm not going to take care of the damsel in distress!" The hippo bellowed, pointing to the jaguar.

"Shut your mouth! I'm no damsel in distress!" The feline yelled back.

"Each time I see you, you're unconscious!" He said in reply, making Jessa scowl. A swift kick towards Jason's scrotum, and the lizard was on his knees, probably praying to every god he had ever heard of…and a few he probably made up. "There…problem solved." The cat added to the hippo.

* * *

**June 21, 2027  
Montréal, Quebec, Canada  
2:52 PM**

**JACK:**

So, you now have a picture in you head. Middle of the woods, two fathers trying to pull their children off of each other, a colorless lizard clutched in a ball on the ground, a hippo and jaguar about to try to rip each others heads off…oh, and a husky just kinda standing there.

I joined this group to have fun with my friends and help out my family…not fight with people that would help us a lot. Unable to actually say anything, I did what was in my nature.

I howled…loudly…and didn't stop.

But they sure as did. "Thank you." I said as I stopped, as all of them (except the lizard) looked at me, slowing uncovering their ears with their hands. "Look, I know that you three," I said looking at Benji, Jason, and Megan, "expected to do the whole Cooper thing by yourselves. We just came out of nowhere and took that from you. But that doesn't mean you should hate us. And Kyle, Megan is basically a Cooper just like you…so deal with it. And you're not even the eldest Cooper…so maybe Benji should be leading us. And Jason, no more of that mind control on the team. Jessa…please never do that to any guy…ever…again." I huffed. No one minded my French, but just looked at each other. Mr. Cooper and Mr. Bentley let go of their children. The children looked at Benji, who immediately jumped.

"No…I'm not leading any of guys. You two fight over it." He said, looking at Kyle and Megan. I quickly glared at him, along with everyone else. "I mean…uh…talk about it nicely and in a clam fashion?"

"Okay…so the six of us are in this as a team, correct?" I asked cautiously. Jessa was the fist to nod, followed by Benji and a weak Jason. The four of us looked at our leaders. The two looked at each other.

"Co-captains?" Kyle asked. Megan nodded…and we were a team.

"I have a question." The lizard said hoarsely, still lying in the dirt.

"Sure…shoot." I said. The lizard turned to Jessa.

"What was with that with that hot Alligator slapping Kyle in the face?"

The cat smirked. "Her name is Belle…and idiot over there forgot about their date about two weeks ago." With that, everyone started giggling, except for Kyle that turned a bright pink under his fur.

"Mhmmm…so she's single then?" The lizard sneered.

"How the hell do you do that…mess around with people's heads like that?" Kyle asked, somewhat angry that Jessa and Jack had seen that scene with the hottest girl in the school…and everyone else knew too.

"It's called dreamtime…I'm not good at the physical aspect of it, but I'm good with taking over the mind. It's best to take over people with a high IQ, and Jessa is defiantly my favorite." He smiled, looking at Jessa.

"You know, if you do it again, I will make sure you will NEVER have children." She hissed back.

"Okay, Okay you two. Now we need to pick something to steal. Any ideas?" Megan said, breaking the tension.

"Well…" the younger raccoon started. "I do have something in mind."

I smirked, knowing exactly what it was. Carm had left for Interpol boot camp, taking something rather important from Kyle. It would be hard breaking into one of the hardest systems…but it would be fun.

* * *

Next Chapter includes the first heist as a "bigger" team…and maybe another cliffhanger :D

Love and review people!


End file.
